


Next To You

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Есть вещи, которые сложно забыть.





	

В мастерской всегда пахло работой — сосновой стружкой, яичным желтком, легким душком меха от свежих кистей, что так и просились на краску. Иногда несло потом, иногда маслом, но никогда не резко, никогда не с привкусом чего-либо отвратительного — да Винчи, знаете, всегда ценил уют. Своеобразный, немного странный, отдающий спокойствием и размеренностью.

От того в мастерской всегда был теплый, не режущий взор свет, царила шелестящая своей идеальностью тишина, а еще был невозможный и иррациональный бардак, созданный сочетанием кучи хлама на столах и идеальной чистоты мест, где доводилось работать с прототипами — много противоречий, много неясностей, но кто из изобретателей не таков? По крайней мере, Леонардо находил себя достаточно приличным для того, чтобы сгребать десятки записок, набросков и скомканных черновиков в угол, когда кто-то приходил забирать заказ — чаще всего потому, что иначе попросту не найти дневника, куда он записывал — кто, что и в каком виде принес. И в каком, в общем-то, виде это самое нужно отдать. Это касалось починки вещей, доведения механизмов до абсолюта, с картинами же… о-о, с ними была совсем другая история.

Рисовать, пожалуй, было почти интимно. Переносить чужой лик на холст, цеплять детали, такие как милая родинка у уголка рта или очаровательный изгиб шеи; прекрасный в своем непослушании локон, выбившийся из уже не такой и идеальной прически. Леонардо любил рисовать.  
Пожалуй, это расслабляло.  
Пожалуй, в этом было что-то правильное.

Сейчас он вел по ворсу кистей пальцами, точно пробуя, точно оглаживая их в невозможной ласке. Жесткие и совсем мягкие; для грубых мазков фона и тонких, почти идеальных деталей. Разные, как и люди, как их характеры и нрав; одними кистями стоит действовать быстро, ведя по влажному и стараясь успеть в невозможной гонке, другие же требуют к себе неторопливости, почти медлительности и истомы, ласки. Леонардо усмехался. Кисти ему почти что подруги, а занозы в пальцах, что заседали больно, прочно после работы над очередным прототипом — почти что жены. Такие же цепкие и черта с два вылезут подобру-поздорову, демона с два перестанут забиваться под ногти, воспаляя кожу и неся с собой боль, тихие вздохи. О-о, нет, при попытке их достать они засядут лишь глубже, вынудив пальцы покраснеть, болеть при каждом касании — это почти вызывало у блондина усмешку, почти вызывало легкий налет ностальгии.

Помнится, мастер любил брать его руки в свои. Изредка, лишь в подобные моменты, и он вытаскивал занозу за занозой — ловко, быстро, точно бы не было в этом ничего такого сложного, удивительного. Вытаскивал, а в придачу молчал; никогда не советовал быть осторожнее и никогда не ругал — точно бы знал, что бесполезно. Маленький львенок всегда был сам себе на уме, и слова — точно о стенку горохом, равно как и упреки, равно как и просьбы. Хах, покровитель, если знать хотите, чтил их договор, чтил недосказанность и свободу, которая была для обоих главной. Лишь усмехался уголком красивого рта, лишь смотрел в такие моменты своими невозможными глазами — на худые руки и пальцы со въевшимися в кожу пятнами краски, на запястья с мелкими порезами от неосторожного обращения с кинжалом. Смотрел — так, как покровители не смотрят. Ни на кого, никогда.

Говорят, что каждому стоит знаться лишь с подобным себе. Льву со львицей, псу со своей сукой. Он же вел мазком охры по холсту, добавлял после каплю персикового и самую — самую! — малость алого для рефлекса. Вспоминал, как порой ощущал на себе во время рисования чужой взгляд — не грузной, не тяжелый, нет. Заинтересованный, как зыркает кошка, стоит застыть в восхищении посреди оживленной улицы, окидывая взглядом чудо архитектурной мысли; как оглядывает хитрым взором сиротка, стоит предложить добрую горсть флоринов за помощь в донесении материалов. Лео никогда не ругался за то, что на него смотрели во время работы, нет; он вел в такие моменты кистью, прямо как сейчас. Не обращал внимания, потому что почему бы и нет? Ему от этого не больно. Его это не отвлекало.

Сейчас этого взгляда не было. Как и час назад, два, неделю, месяц. Покровитель ушел, мастер растворился в тени, и Лео понимал — пожалуй, так лучше. Пожалуй, так нужно… только вот на душе все равно гадко. И тошно, и все от того, что поцелуи на вкус — горькое отчаяние, щемящая нежность и абсолютная отдача, особенно в последние дни.

Полёт вниз по наклонной, росчерк пера, вопль умирающей птицы.  
Конец игре, которую Леонардо так не желал оканчивать.

Добавляя в тени чуть холодного, он закусывал губу и хмыкал, отпуская все — осязание, слух, собственное существование. Не время для воспоминаний и мыслей, что оставались шелестом ткани в прыжке с подоконника, улыбке, полной облегчения. Есть лишь рисунок, есть лишь легкая фактура, влажность краски на пальцах и тонкий-тонкий её же аромат, бьющий в ноздри. Есть ровные мазки, от которых тонко тянет жизнью, и Леонардо вдыхал. Вел кистью вниз, выводя завиток на плоской ткани, добавляя штрихи, касаясь самим кончиком. Плавность и мягкость, точно в обращении с женщиной — это все залог хорошей работы, да Винчи знал это, как никто другой. Холсты не терпят иного, искусство не терпит жесткой руки и спешки, нет. Во всем нужен свой подход, и взмахнув кистью легко, выводя изящную линию воротника, да Винчи вспоминал фехтование. Отец учил его; мужчина в капюшоне, усмехаясь хитро и зыркая довольно, учил его. Нападать каждый раз как последний, бить меж ударами сердца и вдохами. Леонардо выводил шелка, украшающие платье женщины, жестко давал очертания парче, и усмешка на искусанных губах — его подпись. Спокойный выдох — награда, равно как и чужой смешок в утренней мгле, когда будит не шум улицы, но свет, пробивающийся через веки.

«Утро, leone», — опуская ладонь с кистью и кивая модели, да Винчи с грустью вспоминал, что обещал себе когда-то нарисовать легенду. Поймать в масле и красках чужой прыжок, образ, вид. Быть единственным, кто подошел достаточно близко к чему-то настолько легендарному, почти мистическому… и смог уловить, сделать копию, остановить мгновение и зарисовать его в масле. Хотел, желал этого больше жизни, но после пришло осознание — есть вещи, которым не стоит быть нарисованными. Есть вещи, которые истории никогда не узнать.

Например, что имя легенды — стрела во свету, заложник, спрятанный под землей и ожидающий виселицы, точно второго рождения. Усмешка легенды — привкус мёда на кончике языка, а его благосклонность — кошель на подоконнике, который так бесславно на базаре украли воры пару часов назад. Кошель целый-целый, а в придачу к нему — горсть сладостей, которые да Винчи никогда не просил.

— Спасибо, — Леонардо улыбался мягко девушке, что поднялась со своего места и подала ему воды — безмолвно, потому что это не первый и не последний раз, когда художник переносил её красоту на холст. Они работали уже больше недели; каждый вечер на закате, в последних лучах солнца. Её образ переносился легко, но вызывал… определенные воспоминания.

Волосы её — черные, точно ночные тени. Глаза же синие-синие, невозможные, и отпивая еще немного, изобретатель стягивал берет, запускал пальцы в волосы, точно вовсе не заботясь их чистотой.

— Вы устали? — Девичий голос мягкий, а художник только и мог в ответ, что улыбаться. Она смотрела на него нежно-нежно; добрее, чем следовало бы замужней даме глядеть на человека, просто рисующего её портрет. Да Винчи смеялся в душе с догадки, и то было, если честно, глупо. Очень, потому что, говорят, самые страшные воры — не те, что похищают кошельки. Не те, что крадут дорогие картины.

— Немного. Не стоит беспокоиться, сеньора, мы продолжим завтра, — Лео кивал ей, и та поджимала губу смиренно. Неловко почти что, протянула руку в придачу, но художник уже встал, отошел, не дал себя коснуться.

Самые страшные воры, говорят, это те, что крадут частичку души.  
Да Винчи знал это не понаслышке.

Еще поговаривают, хах, что во всех творческих людях есть нечто от Люцифера, но Лео не вслушивался в эти глупые слухи. Люди любят преувеличивать, изобретатель знал это, гений понимал это. Девица же фыркала тихо, точно лисица, окидывала его ощутимым взглядом — липким, почти неприятным. Незнакомым. О, Леонардо уверен — завтра его будут ждать вопросы — если не от синьоры, то от её супруга, который, помнится, хотел обсудить еще пару заказов. Или синяк на руке своей жены, или вопрос о том, можно ли маслом закрасить собственную седину — слишком много людей, слишком много вопросов.

Тем не менее, раскладывая палитры и кисти по местам, лев усмехался.  
Пожалуй, у него были ответы.

**Author's Note:**

> Приветствия в текстовый аск - https://vk.com/ta_assassins - на роль Леонардо да Винчи


End file.
